


Cuteness Overload

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: You and Tom Holland are out shopping for the day, mostly just trying to get out of the house until you realise that your best friend had a baby shower coming up. When the baby section catches your eye. The cuteness overload from the whole clothing section for bubbas. Which Tom thinks is a good time to bring up having kids…The next day there is a rumour circulating that Tom is going to be a dad.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 2





	Cuteness Overload

**Author's Note:**

> From Readers point of view –Y/N = Your Name and Y/BF/N = Your Best Friends name.

Tom parked the car before you both got out; He reached for your hand as you walked into the shopping centre together. The two of you had been dating for a year, it was one secret that Tom had managed to keep to himself. Even when he took videos for Instagram to share with his fans, he had managed to keep you out of it which surprised both of you.

His family loved you and your family loved him; Your family were just excited that you had finally found someone and prayed to the heavens above that you would finally marry and have kids. The topics you hated the most thanks to many members of your family trying to convince you since you were 13 years old that you need to be married and need to have kids as soon as possible.

Today, neither of you cared if you were caught out. You just loved being in his company, after spending months apart due to Tom filming for Infinity War. He finally had a few weeks off before doing the press tour.

As you wondered into the first major big-name store that was in the shopping centre, Tom was interested in the pet section wanting to pick up something for Tessa. He loved that dog just much as he loved you you only difference was, this was one girl you couldn’t be jealous off.

“Babe” You called out to Tom.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around seeing what had caught your attention.

“How cute are these!” you held up a baby onesie that was covered in Disney princess.

Tom loved watching your reaction any time you thought something was cute. The way you had a squealy voice, the way your face scrunched up when you stared at the cutest thing you ever saw. He stepped closer to you as your looked through the rack in front of you.

“Oh man, I would kill to be a baby again. All these clothes.” You said, you had seen your baby photos and none of the clothes you wore were ever this cute.

Tom laughed a little before disappearing from your sight. As much as he though the clothes were cute, nothing was cuter than trying to dress up Tessa.

What felt like an eternity in heaven, you had finished looking through the baby section but came out holding a few cute outfits. You wondered around the store looking for Tom than laughed when you noticed that he was struggling to pick an outfit for Tessa “and you say I’m bad with clothes” you said to him which made him jump a little.

Tom rolled his eyes before laughing a little “what do you have there?”

“Look at how cute these are” you said the sentence that you had said before as you held a few outfits up “Look at the Spiderman one. Ooo…could you imagine if you had kids.” Than you had a Batman inspired outfit across your body “think it’ll fit?”

Tom laughed “You or Tessa?”

You pretend to be offended “I was thinking of getting these for y/bf/n baby. Her baby shower is coming up soon.”

You both headed to the check out. You were so in awe of the baby clothes as you waited in line.

“Darling, I was thinking.”

“Mm…”

“Maybe we should have kids” Tom suggested.

You looked up at Tom “Why?” you didn’t think it was the right idea to have kids, at least not with Tom. Sure, you had been dating for a year and usually within a year of dating most relationships had it figured out, they knew when they wanted to be parents or when the right time was to be engaged to be married but a relationship with Tom was different. The year that you had been together, you had spent majority of it apart. Sure, you loved him, but kids were a handful. You had spent most of your life babysitting children and knew it wasn’t all puppy dogs and rainbows. You had thought about it. You had come to the point that you would be fine if you didn’t ever actually have kids.

Tom thought for a moment. A million reasons ran through his mind, he was excited to one day to be a dad. Tessa was his baby but having an actual child would be a different journey “You always say I’d make a great dad.”

You handed the check out operator the baby clothes before looking at Tom “Can we not have this talk, please?” you usually loved when Tom had ideas on the future with him, but this wasn’t one you wanted.

Tom felt hurt that he had been shut down so quickly. You paid the staff member before grabbing the plastic bag of clothes; the two of you walked out of the store quietly. He didn’t bother holding your hand like he normally would.

The next day,

Tom was already up for the day; He was in the kitchen making breakfast. The perks when Tom was home was that he always loved trying to spoil you.

“Morning” You kissed his cheek before grabbing your phone off the kitchen bench. You had made it a habit of leaving it out of the room after you had once accidently answered the phone during the middle of a romantic night with Tom in bed.

“Morning” He replied. He still felt hurt from yesterday even when you had gotten home. The mood had shifted slightly.

The bag of baby clothes shoved to the bottom of your suitcase. The one thing that caused your first major argument since being in a relationship with Tom.

As Tom placed the plate of food down in front of you. You let out a little scream.

“What?” Tom thought he had done something wrong.

You looked up at him from your phone and you shifted your phone screen into his view as he read the article.

Tom Holland’s going to be a dad.

Sources close to Holland say he and unidentified girlfriend are due to have a baby sometime this year.

There was a photo of you holding up the baby clothes from yesterday with the caption Four months along and already know the sex.

The words had stung. You were a bit chubby around the waist which had taken you a long time to love the body you’ve gotten but seeing that caption did hurt. “Please for the love of Spiderman, you didn’t set this up.”

Tom raised his eyebrow “Why would I set this up? First of all, we agreed to keep us quiet.”

You both looked at Tom’s phone as it rang. He looked over at the screen “It’s mum.”

“Oh god.” You lowered your head in annoyance.

“Hi Mum” Tom looked at you as he answered. He paused for a moment “We’re not.” He paused again “Mum, you would have been the first to know if we were.” He paused as he listened to his mum speak “We were shopping for a present. Y/N has a baby shower to attend.” There was another pause “Love you Mum” he said before hanging up “I guess she got her hopes up and so did almost everyone else in the family.”

You closed your eyes in annoyance “Maybe this is our cue to come public and debunk the lie.” You opened your eyes and looked up at Tom.

The breakfast was starting to get cold but neither of you were in the mood to eat. Tom looked at you seeing you like this wasn’t something he was used to. He was too used to seeing your playful annoyance side but not your actual annoyed side.

The two phones hadn’t stopped going off with notifications of congratulations. Your family and your friends knew that was you in the photo while Tom’s fans were excitedly chewing up the rumour.

“Maybe you get your wish.” You looked at Tom.

He seemed confused “This is my wish? I didn’t wish for this.”

True. You weren’t pregnant which meant this would have been an awkward time to reveal if you were but now you had to talk about the topic of children.

“Yesterday, you brought up wanting to have kids but I’m not ready. With you gone almost every month with work. I don’t think I’d be able to cope.” You admitted.

Tom sat down next to you and held your hand. There was a point to your words, he was away a lot, but his famous friends had managed to balance out between family and career, he could at least try “I’m not saying we have to have kids now but one day. I would love to start a family with you. Seeing your face light up when you were among all the baby stuff. I loved it.”

You smiled a little.

“I love you, y/n.”

“I love you, Tom”

Tom kissed your lips.

“I think we should settle this before it gets worse” you said as you pulled away from Tom. He grabbed his phone and pulled up Instagram, he clicked on the add story feature waited for the countdown before speaking.

“Hey guys, I read an article this morning that said I was going to be a dad. Let me just clear up something.” He stopped the video before loading a new story up “I’m not going to be a dad, at least not yet but I do want to introduce you to the girl in the photo.” The recording stopped.

You shuffled close to Tom as he prepared for the next story “This is y/n.” He said as you waved to the screen “Hi”, you tried not to cringe at your appearance when you realised that you were still in your pj’s and you still had bed hair “y/n and I have been dating for a year. Yesterday we headed to the shops to buy a gift for one of her friends who is having a baby. She read the article this morning and got extremely upset.”

You looked at Tom as the video ended “Geez…thanks”

He set up another video “Not only was y/n upset but we have been receiving congrats from all of our loved ones. We have spent most of the morning trying to convince them that it was a rumour and that we aren’t going to be parents. Unless you hear it from me or y/n than please don’t believe any rumours that surface.” He waved a peace symbol before finishing the story.

This wasn’t how you wanted to debut your relationship with Tom but knew that something had to be done before the rumour got out of hand. Tom placed his phone down and wrapped his arms around you as the two phones still blew up with notifications


End file.
